


Drunken Anons

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: In Dan’s drunken state of mind, he decides it’s a good idea to send suggestive anons to Phil. The only problem, Dan forgot to click the anon button.





	Drunken Anons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on June 12, 2015.

Dan stumbled down the hall to his flat, more than just a little tipsy. “Fuck,” he swore as he tried to shove the key in the lock for the fifth time before realizing he’d been using the wrong key the whole time. Dan had met up with a few uni friends, they were more like acquaintances really, for some drinks in a bar and ended up drinking way more than he’d planned just to get through the unbearable outing. Finally Dan managed to get the door unlocked only to trip over the first step. “Ow!”

“Dan? Are you okay?” Phil called from somewhere in the flat.

He groaned to himself, he’d been hoping Phil would’ve been in bed by now. “Fine!” Dan called back. He turned his head to see the door was still wide open and kicked it shut, far too lazy to get up now that he was on the floor.

Dan crawled up the steps, not realizing that Phil had been standing at the top the entire time laughing as he watched his flatmate struggle to do something as simple as crawl. “Shut up,” he mumbled as he stood up and walked past Phil to go to his bedroom.

Phil moved to the side to let Dan pass and just shook his head as he went back to the lounge to continue his late night Buffy marathon.

The headboard made a loud thud when Dan sat down on his bed, laptop in his hands. He made himself comfortable, laying on his stomach with his laptop in front of him. Dan of course went directly to Tumblr and began to scroll aimlessly through his dashboard.

Twenty minutes later and Dan was in the same position doing the same thing. He’d sobered up slightly but not by much.

Dan was getting more and more annoyed by the second. His entire dash was filled with gifs and photos of Phil, of him just looking so gorgeous. How did he even do that? How did Phil manage to always look so perfect? With his perfectly dyed black hair and his sparkling blue eyes. Dan shook his head, trying to push those thoughts from his mind. The last thing Dan needed right now was to start fantasizing about his best friend who was just down the hall.

He continued scrolling for a few minutes before he froze. Someone had made an edit of a selfie Phil had posted the other day of him in their toilet which according to Phil, had amazing lighting. The edit in question featured a rather large cock which was made to look like Phil’s. Dan would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought for a split second that the photo was real.

His blood had started rushing south from thinking he’d just seen Phil naked. Of course Dan had seen Phil naked many times over the past few years, it was bound to happen really with them living together. But he’d never seen Phil naked like that, with an erection and a shirt splattered with cum.

“Ow,” Dan gasped. He’d been biting his lip unknowingly and had accidentally drawn blood.

With much help from the alcohol in his system, Dan got a brilliant idea. He went to Phil’s Tumblr and clicked on his ask page, having made up his mind already about sending Phil a few anonymous messages just to see what Phil would say, if anything.

_Oh Philip, what a nice cock you have. All the better to fuck me with._

_Tell me Phil how many inches is it six maybe seven?_

_I wonder what your mum would say if she knew you were posting nudes ;)_

_Blue is such an amazing colour on you. It makes your eyes pop. And it helps your cock stand out as well. Not that you need any help with that ;D_

_Phiiil, your Adam’s Apple is so prominent… Mind if I take a bite?_

Dan couldn’t contain his giggles as he sent each message. He fell silent as he saw his username under the last message a split second before it disappeared. But it was too late for him to click the anonymous button; the message had already been sent. “Fuckfuckfuck,” Dan swore, knowing there was nothing he could do to take back his mistake.

There was the chance Phil would just take it as a joke and brush it off, but Dan didn’t think that was likely considering he’d sent multiple messages. He was sure he’d remembered to press the button for all the other messages but he knew Phil would easily be able to guess they were all from him.

***

When Phil saw it was nearly two in the morning, he decided it was time his marathon ended. Naturally he grabbed his laptop and went to his own room.

He checked his personal Facebook before going to Tumblr. Phil wasn’t at all surprised to see he had a dozen or so messages as that was the norm for him. He clicked the icon to read the fan messages, wanting to reply to a few before he called it a night.

“What the-” Phil exclaimed as he read the first few messages he had. He went to his dashboard in search of the picture that seemed to be going around, not yet having seen it was Dan who sent the messages.

It only took Phil a few minutes of scrolling before he stumbled across the edit in question. He was always slightly surprised when his fans did things like this, forgetting that they weren’t as innocent as he acted on camera.

Phil went back to his inbox and frowned when he saw Dan’s username. He rubbed his eyes to make sure his contacts weren’t messing with him and making him see things. Danisnotonfire. Phil reread the name carefully, making sure all the letters were in the correct places and it wasn’t a fan account with an almost identical username.

He was positive that was Dan. But just to be sure Phil clicked the name and was taken to Dan’s blog.

Confused, Phil read over the other messages he’d gotten and although all of the others were anonymous, Phil knew they were from Dan. The topic was the same for all of them, as was the writing style.

***

Dan was sat on his bed panicking over how Phil might react. When his phone buzzed, alerting him to a text, Dan’s heart skipped a few beats. He reached over to pick up his phone and saw that of course, it was Phil.

___To Dan: Uh…Dan…?_ _ _

He gulped as he typed out a simple reply, praying to whoever might be listening that he hadn’t just fucked up the best friendship he’d ever had.

_____To Phil: yea?_ _ _ _ _

_____To Dan: Did you just send me some messages on Tumblr??_ _ _ _ _

_____To Phil: no?_ _ _ _ _

_____To Dan: I know at least one of them was from you, you forgot to click the ‘anon’ button._ _ _ _ _

_____To Phil: dunno what you mean._ _ _ _ _

Dan tapped out a random tune on his knee while he waited for a reply. He groaned, Phil had taken a screenshot of the messages and sent it to Dan; including the one that showed his username.

_______To Phil: ok fine, maybe i did_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______To Dan: Why exactly did you send those?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______To Phil: i’m drunk? i dunno_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______To Dan: Did you mean what you said?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______To Phil: about being drunk? yea, you saw me crawling up the stairs. would I do that sober?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______To Phil: don’t answer that._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______To Dan: No, I mean in the Tumblr messages. You know, about wanting to bite my neck and wanting me to fuck you?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______To Phil: and about how wearing blue makes your eyes pop, don’t forget that one :D_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______To Dan: Daniel. Answer me._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______To Dan: Please?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______To Phil: okay okay, maybe I did_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dan couldn’t believe he’d just admitted that to Phil. He’d just told his best friend that he lived and worked with that he fancied him.

When Phil didn’t reply after a few minutes, Dan started to freak out. What if Phil hated him now? What if he asked Dan to leave? He was convinced that he’d just ruined the one good thing in his life.

_________To Dan: So you really wanna know how big it is?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Before Dan could type out a response, he got another picture message from Phil. “Fuck,” he muttered.

___________To Phil: Philip! you naughty boy ;)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________To Dan: I have no idea what you’re talking about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________To Phil: you just sent me a dick pic, you spoon_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________To Dan: Oooh, you mean this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dan snorted when he saw Phil resend the same image. He rolled his eyes at his phone and put his laptop off to the side, knowing he wouldn’t be using it anymore tonight.

_____________To Phil: yes, that!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: So do you wanna know how big it is or not?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Phil: YES_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Phil: I mean..sure_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: Guess ;)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Phil: ffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Phil: 7in?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: Nope_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Phil: 17in? :D_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: You fucking wish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Phil: yea i do! 8?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: Seven and a half inches. Well seven and three quarters but I don’t want to brag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Phil: oh no you wouldn’t wanna do that. wouldn’t wanna sound conceited right after sending someone a pic of your erect penis_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: Dan! Don’t say it like that! It sounds dirty!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Phil: really Phil? like sending a dick pic isn’t dirty?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: Shut up :P_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: Dan??_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: I didn’t mean to actually shut up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Phil: soz, i wasn’t ignoring you. i was having issues with my skinny jeans. they wouldn’t come off_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: Oh? Would it be too cheesy if I asked what you’re wearing?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Phil: yes, but for your information i’m currently wearing my leopard print boxers_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: Wish I could see ;)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Phil: well you’re like ten feet from me right now so you could if you really wanted to_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________To Dan: This is more fun though_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dan giggled softly and went over to his mirror so he could take a photo of himself to send to Phil. He took about a dozen before finally deciding on one he liked and he quickly sent it to Phil.

_______________To Dan: Fuck_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________To Dan: Take it off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He quickly did as Phil instructed and took another picture, this time just sending the first one he took.

Phil’s eyes widened when the picture finally loaded and an involuntary moan escaped his lips. He quickly pushed down his pajama bottoms and started stroking himself slowly.

_________________To Dan: touvh yourseld_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________To Phil: looks like someone is distracted ;)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________To Dan: do it_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________To Phil: someones bossy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dan smirked to himself. He had to admit that the thought of Phil dominating him was extremely sexy. A loud moan fell from Dan when his fingers wrapped around his cock. The alcohol still in his system was only making it easier for Phil to turn him on, though it wouldn’t have been that hard of a task even without the help of drinking.

___________________To Dan: i heardd that. feel good?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________To Phil: mhm_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________To Dan: can i seee?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Phil yanked his shirt off and kicked his pajama pants down to his ankles. He licked his dry lips and closed his eyes for a moment to regain some of his composure. He took a steadying breath before opening up Snapchat and taking a short video of his hand moving up and down his length. Phil tried to force a moan but it came out sounding fake. He sent the video anyways and waited for Dan’s reaction.

Dan’s phone beeped and he frowned when he saw the Snapchat logo across the top of his screen, wondering who would be Snapchatting him. He never used the stupid app. Dan almost ignored it but then saw Phil’s username. He opened the unused app and held his finger over Phil’s name.

“Oh god,” he whispered.

He grabbed a small bottle from one of his drawers and tilted his mirror down before he kneeled down in front of it, turning around so he was facing away from it. Dan leaned forward so his chest was to the floor and after a few failed attempts, managed to find a good angle where his ass was visible in the mirror.

He’d received a response from Dan, though he half expected he wouldn’t when nearly five minutes passed and he hadn’t heard back. Phil could see why it had taken Dan so long to respond since the shot would have taken some time to set up. Phil groaned, blushing when he realized how loud he was. The video showed Dan on his knees on the floor, bent over so his ass was up in the air. From what Phil could tell, he had two fingers inside himself, lube dripping down his thighs.

Phil started moving his hand faster and bucked his hips up into his hand, head falling back against his pillow. “Dan,” he moaned loudly, knowing his flatmate could hear him but not caring.

Dan couldn’t help but whimper when he heard Phil moan his name. His hips bucked down on their own, forcing his erection to rub against the carpet. “Shit!” Dan cried. He quickly pulled his fingers out and got up, going over to kneel on his bed.

He placed a pillow in front of him and started to rut against it, feeling like a hormonal teenager but not giving a fuck because it just felt too good. Dan fumbled around for his phone and sent Phil a short video before sitting his phone back down and bucking his hips furiously.

Phil watched the video and immediately started recording himself once it was over. “Fuck Dan, that’s so hot. Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?” He paused for a second to let out a moan he’d been holding back. “Come for me. Please Dan, I want you to come all over your pillow. Fucking come.” Phil sent the video and closed his eyes as he focused on getting himself closer to the edge.

Dan bit down on his lip as he listened to Phil’s words, so desperate and needy at this point. His senses were flooded with intense pleasure as his orgasm crashed over him, frantically pressing the record button. “Phil, yes oh fuck!” Moans and whimpers tumbled from Dan as he thrusted against his pillow, cum splattering everywhere.

Just on the other side of the wall of Dan, Phil could easily hear his noises. He pumped his cock faster and faster as he got more and more desperate for release. Phil was determined to wait until he got Dan’s video though, wanting to come as he watched Dan do the same.

Phil finally got Dan’s response and quickly held his finger down to watch it. “Holy shit,” he breathed. The sight of Dan clearly experiencing more pleasure than he knew what to do with was more than enough to send Phil tumbling over the edge. Phil let out a moan louder than he thought he was capable of and came over his fist. “Fuck! Dan!”

Once Phil had calmed down slightly, he used his clean hand to take a photo and sent it to Dan. He cleaned himself off with some tissues before picking up his phone again, switching over to his messages.

_____________________To Dan: Fuck, that was incredible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dan was breathing heavily, eyes closed and head hung forward as he came down from his intense high. He smirked softly to himself when he heard Phil knowing he was the reason behind those noises.

When his phone beeped again, Dan quickly picked it up to see what Phil had sent him this time. The timer on the app hadn’t even run out before he got a text.

_______________________To Phil: agreed_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________To Dan: Cuddles? Xx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He’d just cleaned himself up, taking the pillowcase off his pillow and throwing it into his hamper, when he saw the text from Phil. Phil’s sudden transition from dominant back to his normal adorable self made Dan go red with embarrassment.

_________________________To Phil: yes please xx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dan heard a soft knock at his door a few seconds later and smiled. “C-come in,” he said softly, his throat sore from moaning.

Phil pushed open the door and gave Dan a small smile, “Hey.” He walked over to Dan’s bed and sat down, keeping some distance between them. Phil had quickly pulled on a pair of boxers before leaving his room but hadn’t bothered with pants or a shirt.

“Can I ask why you’re wearing boxers?” Dan asked, one eyebrow raised slightly.

“Well I uh… I wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable if I didn’t,” Phil explained quietly.

Dan rolled his eyes and threw his pillow at Phil. “Phil, you spoon! We just sexted for fucks sake. I literally just saw you naked,” he laughed.

Phil threw the pillow back at Dan and giggled softly, tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. “Fine. Would you like me to take them off?”

“Yes,” Dan grinned, only half joking.


End file.
